Estelle Rider
Estelle Rider, née Lefèvre, was a minor character of the Hunters novels and an ECCO agent. She was the wife of Colin Rider. Biography Estelle was born in 1969 as the only child of a family who migrated from France to the US in the late 1940s. At the age of 17, she started a relationship with Colin Rider. She wanted to be a police officer after her graduation and started her training for this job but after a wendigo attacked her and Colin told her about the supernatural world, she decided to join the ECCO. She married Colin in 1991. In Volume 6, Estelle lets Azrael kill her to save Zach Morgan. It can be assumed that she was suicidal nevertheless after her husband's death and didn't have a problem with herself dying. Physical Appearance Estelle is short and of slim, petite build. She looks quite pretty and has blue eyes and long, blonde curls. In Volume 2, Finn hurts her right eye with his claws what leaves a scar over the eye. Career Estelle started her agent training in 1989 at the age of 20 and graduated in 1994. Her mentor was Bella Suarez. She was for more than one decade one of the top ECCO agents. Jobs and Work Behaviour Estelle is neither the director nor the deputy of the ECCO but still the other agents see her as a superior. She helps with important decisions and is filled in in all the cases. Besides Colin and Zach, she is the only one knowing about everything going on in the ECCO. Estelle is good at searching, making plans and has a lot of ideas. She is good at leading missions and delegating. In battles, Estelle is cool-headed and relaxed and intensely believes in the plans. Her weapon of choice is a shotgun, but she also uses bow and arrow. Since Volume 3, she goes to less missions than before because of her limited sight due to her eye injury. In Volume 5, Zach tries to motivate her and sends her to more missions because he thinks it helps her dealing with Colin's death, but it doesn't work. Operations * Fight against the vampires in the warehouse (vol.1) * Search for Lacey (vol.1) * Fight against Damian with his hostages (vol.1) * Fight against the vampires at the theatre (vol.1) * Final Showdown of Volume 2 * Search for Tyler's corpse (vol.3) * Search for Julian Waters (vol.4) * Search for Andy's shadow soul (vol.5) * Search for Joshua and Toby (vol.5) * Fight against Sazael and his shadow souls (vol.5) * Search for Jarak (vol.6) * Final Showdown of Volume 6 Kills * Unnamed werewolf (vol.2) * Courtney Wilde's shadow soul (vol.5) Personality Estelle is an understanding, sensitive person with high social skills. She is extremely loyal and trustworthy and would never betray anyone. Estelle hates lies and deceit and would always be honest if she can choose. She is tolerant and open to strangers. Estelle is reliable and does always have time for her friends and colleagues when they need her help or want to talk about something. She can be very brave, resolute and self-confident and would always try to protect people she loves. Estelle is diplomatic and polite and tries to solve problems wit words instead of violence. After Colin's death, Estelle gets depressed and feels empty. She comes to work but isn't motivated to take part in any mission. She is uncommunicative, frustrated and even develops suicidal feelings. When Azrael tries to kill Zach Morgan in Volume 6, Estelle sacrifices herself for him to reunite with Colin. Relationships Colin Rider Colin and Estelle have been married for 18 years and he was the most important person in her life. They are inseparable and tell each other everything. Colin and Estelle are the prime example for a marriage and would sacrifice their lives for one another. When Colin dies, Estelle gets depressed and suicidal and suffers a lot. She then sacrifices herself in a battle to reunite with him. Colin comes to Earth in his angel shape and takes Estelle's corpse to the other side. Zacharias Morgan Zach was Estelle's brother-in-law and a good friend to her. They met first in 1986 when Estelle and Colin began a relationship and Colin wanted that his best friend knows his girlfriend. Estelle and Zach, even if they had completely different personality types, groomed a deep friendship over the years. When Estelle was 18, a wendigo attacked her and Colin and Zach killed him. They then told Estelle about the supernatural world because she had seen it and Colin refused to give her the Obliviators. This is the reason for Estelle starting her ECCO training. In Volume 6, Estelle sacrifices herself for Zach when Azrael tries to kill him. Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Volume 2 Characters Category:Volume 3 Characters Category:Volume 4 Characters Category:Volume 5 Characters Category:Volume 6 Characters Category:ECCO Members Category:Hunters Category:Agents Category:Rider Family Category:Humans